EdRoy 100 themes
by Force-A-Pancakes
Summary: EdRoy 100 themes. Collab with MelissaHughes1267 on DeviantART.
1. Dying

Edward gasped as the bullet ripped through his insides and fell to his knees, struggling to breathe.

"Ed!!" Roy ran to the young blonde, catching him in his arms. "Why did you...block it?" He whispered. Ed coughed some blood

"Because... I love you, you stupid bastard...." He choked.

"...You idiot..." Roy cradled the youth gently, tears coming to his eyes. Ed coughed more

"Am I going to die?" He asked slowly.

"..." Roy stayed silent, not wanting to tell Ed there was a good possibility that he WOULD die. Edward groaned

"Just tell me okay?"

"...Most likely, yeah..."

"Heh... and there I thought that I might have been able to tell you I loved you before I was about to die." He whispered. Roy kissed Ed softly, the tears finaly spilling over on to his cheeks.

"I love you too, Edward Elric..."

"Well at least I got to hear that first..... don't cry Roy."

"I can't help it..." Roy muttered, sniffling softly. Ed felt his own eyes fill with tears

"I don't want you to be unhappy... when I'm gone..."

"Y...You're the first person I've ever truly loved, Ed..."

"Same here.... I just didn't think I'd lose you as soon as I told you that..." Ed sobbed, the colour rising to his cheeks. Roy cradled him gently, his crying just getting worse seeing Ed cry. The blonde choked out more blood

"Tell Al I'm sorry... and he's gonna just have to keep searching for the stone.... and that he'll become a great alchemist once he gets his body back.... please help him.... and say goodbye to the others... and Winry...and I hope you become Fuhrer…. and never forget.... I-I love you and I a-always have..." Ed coughed and shivered, then went limp in the Colonel's arms "Goodbye.... m-my C-c-colonel..." Roy sobbed, laying his head on Ed's still chest.

"Good bye...Full Metal..."


	2. Breathe Again

Roy's onyx eyes fluttered opened slowly. He groaned softly, sitting up slightly in bed. He yawned softly. He sighed and stared out the window. Ed gasped, but no air filled his lungs. Just... dirt. Loads of it. He panicked, frantically trying to scoop away the soil ahead of him. He was going to die... he was sure of it. Suddenly, his hands broke the surface of the grave and he was able to pull out his torso. He choked out the soil and winced as the sunlight burned his eyes. "What... the heck... happened? He wheezed." Roy felt something wrong deep within his bones. He walked to the cemetery where Ed had been buried a month ago. Ed looked up at the figure at the gate "R-Roy!?" He cried, trying and failing to stand. Roy ran over to him.

"...E...Ed? I thought you were..."

"I-I did too..." Ed muttered. Roy pinched himself to check that he wasn't dreaming and winced slightly. Ed leaned sideways and collapsed into Roy's arms. Roy held Ed gently, cradling him in his arms. Ed shook slightly and accidentally started crying. Roy held him gently

"Shh… don't cry, hun…"

"Argh...Roy... a-are you singing my back?" Ed hissed in pain.

Roy blinked looking at Ed.

"No… I'm just holding you..."

"Something's burning it..." Ed winced. Roy blinked, looking at Ed's back.

Edward took off his jacket and vest shirt

"See anything?"

Roy gasped softly.

"Ye...Yeah...you wouldn't believe me though..."

"What is it? Just tell me. After what just happened, I'll believe anything."

"...I think you're becoming a homunculus..."

"WHAT!? Why do you think that!?"

"I'd show you if I could, Ed…"

"D-describe it..." Ed mumbled shakily.

"I don't really know how to..."

"Well... what's happening?"

"...Looks like a tattoo or something...I don't really know..."

"Uhm... okay.... what do we do?"

"...If I knew that I would have thought of it already..." Roy sighed. Edward's already soulless eyes bore into Roy

"Well I don't know either..."

Roy shivered, looking at Ed's eyes.

"What?" Ed asked, noticing Roy's uncertainty.

"Your eyes..." He muttered.

"What about them?"

"...You don't have pupils anymore..."

"Okay... that's even worse. I don't even know how this could happen. Maybe I should go see Ling?" The small blonde suggested. Roy nodded slightly, keeping silent.

Ed touched his lover's shoulder

"Don't worry... I won't be long." He promised.

He returned the next day grinning broadly

"Ling says I'm fine. It wasn't a failed transmutation, so that's why I haven't become a full homunculus." He faltered "But... I'll still look like this forever... and I won't ever look any older.... I'm sorry." He whispered. Although his eyes were empty, they still contained the same spirit that they used to have.

"At least you're able to breathe again...sort of..." Roy kissed him softly. "And I don't care what you look like I still love you..." Ed nuzzled into Roy's chest

"Thank you." He whispered. Roy held Ed gently, smiling softly.

"No problem."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well this one is the sequel to 'Dying', but they aren't all going to be related. Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. Cat

**28-year-old Roy Mustang smirked deviously as he looked at the sleeping form that was Edward Elric. He hid something behind his back.** **Ed snored lightly, has golden hair fanned out on the pillow behind him like a halo and his blonde eyelashes gracing the tops of his cheeks. Chances of him waking up? Close to nil. Roy perched the black cat ears on top of Ed's head, trying and failing so badly to hold in a laugh. Edward stirred, but didn't wake. **

**"Awww...how cute..." He whispered, chuckling a little.** **Ed groaned and squirmed about a bit. It had just gone 11, a suitable time for a teen such as himself to be waking up. He opened his eyes slowly... then widened them**

**"WHAT THE HELL? Why are you watching me sleep, bastard!?" He yelled. Roy lost it, handing Ed a mirror as he collapsed to the ground laughing.**

** Ed gasped in fury, turning bright red and yanking at the sparkly gold ears "Why won't they come off??" He demanded. Roy shrugged, still laughing. "...I...I don't know..." He gasped out****.****Edward**** tugged harder and yelped as the hair band pulled at his hair **

**"Roy… you realise the band was covered in STICKYBACK PLASTIC!?" He screeched, hurling himself at his lover.**

**"Shit..." Roy ran away, scrambling for the front door.** **Ed was about to chase after him, when he felt something at his back and turned. He turned even redder when he saw what the item was**

** "There's a TAIL, TOO!?" **

**"I love you, Ed." Roy squeaked, looking at the pint-sized teen.**

**"Eternal passion ain't gonna get you through this, love!" Ed growled, launching himself at the Colonel, knocking him over. **

**"Oof!" Roy toppled to the ground. "Geez, for a little shrimp you sure are strong."**

**"Shut up, bastard." Ed snapped and began the merciless tickling.**


	4. Stars

Ed sighed as he poked his head out the window, his arms resting on the sill, and stared out at the endless reams of stars. Roy peeked his head out the window next to him. "Beautiful aren't they...? They remind me of your eyes..."

"Really?" Ed asked, turning to the Colonel "Why?"

"Because they sparkle...just like the stars in the night sky..." Roy smiled. Ed laughed "Well I've never thought of them like that before. Yours do too you know... when you're really happy." Roy chuckled softly.

"Yours sparkle all the time...happy...excited..." He bent down to kiss Ed's cheek. Ed blushed

"No idea why.... I don't feel happy and excited very much... well except when I'm with you... but I still have to get Al's body back and I can never be truly happy until that happens." Ed whispered. Roy kissed Ed's forehead softly, letting his lips linger for a few short seconds before pulling away.

"You'll get his body back...I know you will..." He reassured the teen. Ed absentmindedly and swallowed hard and then sighed

"I used to be able to agree with you... but there are just no more leads and I can't... tell him that."

"You can't just give up, Ed…you've worked too hard..."

"No… I never will give up until the day we find it."

"But ...it could take years..."

"I don't care. I'm going to do it. Umm.... Roy there's something I've been meaning to ask you...."

"...Yes Ed?" Roy arched an ebony eyebrow, his onyx eyes holding a look of curiosity.

"Does it bother you? The automail? The fact that I don't have a real body.... that half of me i-isn't even human?" Ed gushed.

"If it did I would have left you a long time ago..."

"I-it doesn't bother you at all? When you touch me and I'm cold? Or the metal?" Ed asked, afraid of the answer. Roy shook his head.

"Not at all." He smiled. Edward hugged Roy as high up as he could reach "Thank you..."

He kissed Ed softly, lifting him up in his arms. Ed blushed at the Colonel.

"I love you Ed, no matter what...more than there are stars in the night sky."


	5. Do not disturb

Ed groaned as he practically kicked open the door to the hotel room in frustration and lobbed his briefcase onto the bed followed by throwing himself onto the soft mattress. Sure, he could handle missions, but this particular one was tiring. Especially the fact that Roy was doing practically nothing to help. He hurled his red coat in the general direction of the coat rack and untied his hair, shaking his golden locks. He sighed and flopped onto his back. Roy walked in behind Ed, sitting beside the blonde. He played with the teen's golden locks, smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Ed snapped in irritation. He was too stressed for Roy to play around with his hair right now, though he usually didn't mind it, he wasn't in the best of moods at the precise moment.

"Testy, aren't we?" Roy asked, smirking slightly. He continued to play with Ed's hair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, seeing as you aren't helping AT ALL with this mission."

"That's not true I have helped...some...a little..."

"Yeah, VERY little." Ed hissed, his eyelid twitching at Roy's fiddling.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Ed~" Roy sing-songed.

"Just watch me." The little blonde huffed.

**"You know you can't." Roy smirked, his smug personality shining through as always.**

"I said I can and I will if I so wish." Ed sneered. Roy nipped Edward's ear. Ed felt himself melting already _'God, I'm getting soft...'_ he thought. He shook his head "Roy...." he warned.

"You know you like it, Ed…" Roy seduced the young blonde.

"Not now." He replied flatly, standing up. Roy sighed softly, looking at Ed. The small alchemist looked at his dishevelled form in the mirror.

"Aw shit, it's gone all stupid and curly again." He sighed in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair. Roy looked at him, yawning softly. Ed ran his hand through faster and faster before slamming his fist onto the table and storming into the bathroom with an exasperated grow, locking himself in. Roy chuckled, grabbing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob of the bathroom door as a way to warn people who valued their lives not to mess with the pint-sized blonde.


	6. Family

Ed sighed and almost smiled as he entered the large office in which all Roy's subordinates worked. Being chained to the State wasn't so bad now that he was part of this happy, if slightly dysfunctional, family that was Roy's underdogs. Sure, they were kinda stupid sometimes, but they were a lot of fun to be around... except Riza. Riza was NEVER stupid. But she was more of a sort of mother figure to Edward. Riza Hawkeye looked down at the teen alchemist, a small smile barely noticeable on her face.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Hey Riza." Ed replied with a wider grin, the smile radiating from his face. Roy chuckled softly.

"Morning, Ed…" Roy chuckled. Edward beamed up at the Colonel, his Colonel. The only thing that could make him truly happy until he got Al's body back and would do for years after.

Riza smiled at the pair, knowing very well that they were together. Roy kissed Ed's cheek softly, not caring if anyone else saw. Ed blushed slightly then smirked and returned the gesture, giving Roy a peck, then walked to meet the others.

Roy chuckled softly, watching the teenager. Ed strolled over to where Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Farman were sipping the disgusting instant coffee that the military provided.

"Hey." He smiled softly. Havoc looked over at Ed.

"Hey there, kiddo." He ruffled Ed's hair lightly. Ed grinned.

"What's up?" Edward asked. Havoc shrugged slightly.

"Nothing really."

"Hah, same as ever then."

"...Watch it, Ed."

"It was just a joke..." The small blond pouted. Breda, Fuery and Farman just stared, dead bored.

"Havoc's just jealous because he can't get a girl." Roy said, smirking.

"Awww." Ed teased, wrapping his arms around Roy. Roy chuckled, kissing Ed's cheek. Havoc stuck his tongue out at the both of them.

"I still can't get over how quickly you two suddenly became a pair." Fuery smiled nostalgically, looking through his large round glasses at the couple.

"Seems like only yesterday doesn't it?" Riza said, looking at Fuery. All four of Roy's male subordinates nodded

"Mmhmm." They all agreed in unison. Roy blushed a little, looking at Ed. Edward blushed even more. He turned his head away, embarrassed by this tendency. Riza giggled slightly.

"I remember how nervous you both were."

"Heh... yeah..." Ed chuckled nervously and coughed. Havoc smirked. "Making you nervous, are we?"

"Uh… kinda" Ed admitted, his cheeks flushed. He laughed inwardly _'Yup. Just one big, happy, insane family'_.


End file.
